1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of forming a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing integration of nonvolatile memory device may help satisfy superior performance and low price that users desire. The integration of semiconductor memory devices may be a very important factor determining products' price. Thus, the increased integration is particularly desirable. In a two-dimensional semiconductor memory device, the integration may be determined by an area which a unit memory cell occupies. Thus, it is greatly affected by a level of technique of forming a fine pattern. However, very expensive equipment may be used to form a fine pattern. Thus, the integration of two-dimensional semiconductor memory device may be limited.
Three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices (including memory cells three dimensionally arranged) may be used. To produce the three-dimensional semiconductor memory device in large quantities, a process technology that can realize reliable product feature while lowering manufacturing costs per bit (relative to manufacturing a two-dimensional semiconductor memory device) may be desirable.